


Recess is Over - Tragedy Breeds An Idea

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Shibboleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Toby has second thoughts.





	Recess is Over - Tragedy Breeds An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer The West Wing and its character belong to Aaron Sorkin Et al. No infringement is intended. Authors note: This may become a series. If you all like it so feedback is appreciated. Spoilers "Shibboleth." - Toby has second thoughts. Rated: Believe it or not it might be G but I’ll say PG to be safe.

Title: "Recess is over- Tragedy Breeds an Idea"

 

Toby walked into his office feeling completely torn. He told Leo weeks ago that Josie wasn’t the right person for the job but he was beginning to have second thoughts. He had spent the Thanksgiving holiday going over a new list of name to fill the post at the Department of Education but none of the names stuck out, not like Josie’s. He finally came to the conclusion that it was worth the fight she was the best person for the job. All he would have to do is convince Leo, again. Whatever the outcome of that this didn’t have to be done right away it wasn’t a primary position. She wasn’t going to be Secretary of Education or anything.

Toby’s stream of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "GO AWAY"

Bonnie stuck her head into her boss’ office. "Sorry but Sam says you should turn on the news. It’s something about one of the cabinet secretaries.

"What? What happened?"

"Just turn on the TV." Bonnie replied as she shut the door. Toby got out of his chair and turned on the TV. He saw a news flash on the bottom of the screen. It read, Secretary of Education dies of sudden stroke." ‘Why do we always have to find these things out from the TV. Can’t someone pick up the phone’ Toby thought to himself. The sound of another knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts. CJ entered the office.

"Toby, Leo wants to see us."

"Okay." Toby said as he followed CJ out of the office. His mind still going a mile a minute.

"He died of a stroke?"

"Yes." Sam said to Josh as the walked into Leo’s office follow closely by CJ and Toby.

"Sam"

"Yeah Toby."

"CJ is going to need a statement." Toby said as they waited for Leo Sam began to think out loud. "Secretary of Education Mark Rivers died of a sudden stroke today. He is survived by his wife and two sons Mark and Scott. His family is in the President’s thoughts and prayers."

"Sounds good Sam." CJ said as she finished writing the notes for the briefing. Leo entered the office from the side door.

"Do we have a statement." He asked as he walked over to his desk.

"Yeah."

"Okay the President will be sending Secretary Willis to the upcoming education conference in Chicago. The President wants to see a short list of candidates to fill the open position by the end of the week. I think that’s all. Go back to work."

"The staff filed out of the office and returned to work."

************

"Good evening, I have to start with a sad announcement The Secretary of Education Mark Rivers died a short time ago. The cause of death is said to be a stroke. Secretary Rivers’ family is in the President’s thoughts and prayers. Rivers is survived by his wife Michelle and two sons, Mark and Scott. One other thing before I close the lid tonight the Pentagon briefing has been move up to 10AM tomorrow. That’s all I have The lid is on see you all tomorrow." CJ finished the briefing avoiding as many questions about the secretary as possible and then returned to her office.

************ "Josh."

Josh looked up from the TV and saw Toby standing in the doorway.

"Come on in."

"She done." Toby asked as he stepped into the office.

"Yeah she just finished."

"Josh, I need an opinion."

"Sure."

"What do you think about putting Josephine McGarry on the short list?"

"Toby, it blew up the first time. What makes you think this will be different?"

"It will be a regular appointment not a recess appoint."

"It also for a higher position and you know they aren’t going to be happy about school prayer." Josh offered.

"That’s a good point but I think it can be done and Josie’s the best person for the job."

"I say put her on the list. It will be worth the fight."

"I agree now all I have to do is convince Leo."

The End ---- for now

  

  



End file.
